1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to parachutes. In particular, this invention relates to parachutes which have reduced opening shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most critical times during a parachute descent is when the parachute fills with air. The large increase in drag and the resultant rapid deceleration as the canopy opens causes a sharp jolt. The person or equipment descending via parachute can be harmed by this jolt if the opening shock is too high. Aircraft performance is constantly being improved and one of the main areas of improved performance is increased speed. Ejection at high speeds increases the opening force on the parachutist. Parachutes designed for performance at high airspeed required the sacrifice of high reliability at lower airspeeds. A single parachute that imparts significantly lower opening shock loads to the user at high airspeeds and also has acceptable performance at low airspeed is a major challenge to a designer. Prior designs have have used complex geometric patterns to lessen opening shock, and some designs rely on a complexity of ancillary devices. These devices include sliding lines, rings, and slots made by removing an entire panel of gore.